(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel system for a liquefied petroleum injection (LPI) engine, and more particularly to a fuel system for an LPI engine integrally provided with a fuel pump such that the fuel system has less components and manufacturing cost of the fuel system is reduced.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An LPI engine has high power and low emission of pollutants, and alleviates problems of conventional liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) engines such as environmental pollution, low power, and low quality.
An LPI engine injects high pressure liquefied fuel with an injector. That is, a fuel pump is mounted in a fuel tank and supplies fuel to the injector through a fuel line.
Power performance of an LPI engine is substantially the same as a gasoline engine, and fuel consumption and acceleration performance of an LPI engine is good. In addition, startability of an LPI engine is remarkably enhanced.
A supply pipe is mounted between the fuel pump and the injector, and a recovery pipe is mounted between the injector and the fuel tank. Fuel remaining in a combustion process in an engine is recovered to the fuel tank through the recovery pipe. A return valve (check valve) is mounted at the recovery pipe.
According to a conventional fuel system for an LPI engine, noise may occur at the return valve when mixture of liquefied and gaseous fuel is recovered.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.